wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stormseeker
Stormseeker Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art N/A Character Information Age 12 years Gender Male Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality INTJ Occupation Author Tribe NightWing Residence The RainWing village Relatives Unnamed NightWings (parents) Powers and abilities Normal NightWing powers Quote "Please, just... leave me alone!" Contents Appearance Personality History Notes Appearance Storm has the same back scales as the average NightWing, with green eyes, black horns, and a few white scales on his neck. He doesn’t wear any jewellery, and has no visible wounds. In fact, the only noticeable thing about him is his body language – he always seems to be trying to make himself as small as possible. Personality Introverted – To say that Storm isn’t fond of social interaction is a bit of an understatement. He absolutely hates it, and will go out of his way to avoid it. Far past what would be considered reasonable, actually. On the rare occasions when he can’t escape it, he’s incredibly nervous and jumpy – the more dragons there are, the worse he is. Organised – As a dragon with not a lot of space that he’s comfortable being in, Storm likes to make sure that that place isn’t a complete dump. He’s spent so long ensuring that everything is in the right place that he could probably find anything he wanted with his eyes closed. The most carefully organised has to be the various scrolls that he’s written: works that he dislikes (typically older ones that he just couldn’t bring himself to burn) are often hidden behind his better ones, or put in hard-to-reach places. Imaginative – Since Storm spends most of his time isolated from others, he often has only his own thoughts for company. As such, he spends a lot of time simply daydreaming, or writing down new story ideas. He often lives vicariously through the characters that he creates: the brave and cheerful dragons that he hopes he will have a chance to become. History Stormseeker never really had any traumatic experiences that led to his need for isolation; even when he was young, he always had the same feeling of dread around others. He had no personal issue with any of the other dragonets, but the idea of being touched by them – by anyone – made him feel sick, and it was worse when it actually happened. Eventually, he realised that he was less likely to be approached if it looked like he was doing something, and from then on, he tried his hardest to always look like he was busy with something – usually reading one of the many scrolls that he started hoarding for that exact purpose. Even then, that still wasn’t the best solution – even accidentally brushing wings with someone was enough to make him freeze up, or start hyperventilating. He eventually stopped going out altogether, save for the occasional trip to gather food. With that problem not bothering him anymore, a new one emerged – the crippling loneliness that comes from locking yourself inside all day. He may have been terrified of physical contact, but he still missed what little contact he had with others before. He started poring over the various scrolls that he had collected in an attempt to distract himself from it. When he finally finished the last one he had, his only solution was to make more. Although he doesn’t consider it a perfect solution, and does genuinely wish to overcome his fear, he’s still too scared to try and reconnect with the rest of his tribe. Notes *Stormseeker suffers from haphephobia, the fear of being touched. I tried to do my research on it to the best of my ability, but please tell me if I got anything wrong! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (DarkusDragon)